Rovert
Twitter: https://twitter.com/SoDuTw Boards.ie Account: http://www.boards.ie/vbulletin/member.php?u=54462 Residing (Imprisoned) from the Emerald Isle, Rovert is proof positive that more drunken Irishmen should in fact punch their pregnant wives in the stomach during the course of their pregnancy – if only to guarantee that moronic annoyances like Rovert remain housed in the Guf forever, thus sparing civilization, and hard boarders everywhere from ever having to read the inane, repetitive, pointless garbage he posts en-masse on a daily basis, seemingly due to what is obviously the long-term affects of Fetal-Alcohol Syndrome. -Rovert doesn't believe in commas or any punctuation whatsoever. A sentence continues and then ends when Rovert deems necessary. He holds no respect for the English language – likely because of an in-born (and inbred) hatred of said English, for dominating his imbecilic people for the better part of a thousand years. -Rovert has no concept that 99% of the board don't understand the worthless U.K. slang gibberish he opts to use in one sentence posts, in lieu of anything intelligible/relevant. -Stalked Becky Lynch for years prior to and at WWE/NXT. She's had a restraining order put on him as he proposed to her back when she was green on the Indies but rejected him via email. Since then, Rovert has had a suicidal obsession with her every move until Florida police issued him Becky's restraining order. -Rovert is also known to run a phrase he had coined into the ground ad-nauseam, in addition to persecuting other boarders, who do not seemingly live within the confines of Cyberspace like himself, with the always enthralling "Late-Slip". -Claims to be a wrestling journalist, constantly bragging about exclusive SCOOPS and beating WWE.com to a picture of Kevin Steen and Triple H by 2 whole hours! Knows people in the biz, he really, really does. -For the betterment of the universe as a whole, Rovert should surround himself in Bibles, make a quick call to Chavo Guerrero, and then hang himself with his keyboard cord slack. Only then can the healing truly begin. (Armchair). -Believes he has a masters degree and has a good job, when in fact in lies in his bed all day on twitter claiming dole. -Rovert is completely out of touch with the current state of the BOARD. Having been ranoff by Hath, he returned recently, believing that it was still 2008. -Kicked out of NXT Full Sail Arena for creeping and harassing Becky Lynch, Emma, Blue Pants and other WWE women in 2015. -VERY easily "gotten to" -Dirtsheets, kiddo. -Watches Total Divas and NXT on a constant 24 hr loop. Probably jerks to it too. -Used to use /wooo/ daily to get his news and jokes from, before the whole board chased him off. -Takes great offence to anyone who slanders the Irish TV show "Fade Street". -booted off the PWO board for calling them out on Dick Murdoch love. -Has a folder. - Got shooed off and permabanned after being baited on big Irish forum, BOARDS.ie. Tried using alt accounts but easily noticed. Easily replaced as the Meltzer copy and paste machine. -Got embarrassed by Dave Meltzer himself on Twitter for getting a bogus Young Bucks to WWE story completely wrong back in 2015. -Now calls the VOW boards his home. Category:Members of THE BOARD~! Category:Faggots Category:Jews Category:Doesn't have 'IT' Category:People who live in different dimensions Category:Fatasses Category:Virgin Category:People who know what Bryan's cum tastes like Category:Perpetual Victim